


Eggnog

by orphan_account



Series: 25 Days of Fic 2012 [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things Narvin just cannot bring himself to enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggnog

“My lady, I must protest. On Gallifrey, we do not drink things with the consistency of slurry!” Narvin looked down at his drink, which Romana had said was a drink from Earth consumed on holidays. It was an unpleasant beige color, and although it smelled nice from what he could tell, the thickness of the drink put him off. There were many things in life that smelled nice, at any rate, and many of them were poisonous.

“Oh, come on, Narvin. Try it. I think it’s a lovely drink,” Romana was already half finished with hers, and Narvin simply scowled into his glass. It had been a lovely night so far, as they had taken a brief vacation to a Christmas eve on Earth, but when Romana had ordered this  _thing_  for him without his consent, Narvin found his scowl returning. 

“My lady, you know I prefer something along the lines of cider,” Narvin grumbled, not looking at Romana, because she would be making that damn persuasive face again, and it was very hard to resist anything she requested of him. It was even moreso today, because she had donned a lovely red dress for the occasion, and she looked even lovelier than usual. 

“Cider isn’t festive. At least, not for the winter holidays on Earth. Those, you drink eggnog for,” Romana said, and Narvin didn’t budge. Seeing this, she spoke again.

“You know, Narvin, when you kiss me later, it will taste like eggnog anyway. So you might as well get used to it.” Romana smirked at the now spluttering Narvin, who didn’t really approve of talking of kissing and intimacy in a public place. He couldn’t deny her logic, however, so he stared down at the glass again, his face as red as her dress.

“It’s very sweet, and tastes of cinnamon. I find it lovely,” Romana said, and nudged him. “Go on, then.” Narvin took a deep breath and took a sip of the eggnog, and although he found the texture repulsive, he still enjoyed the taste. He supposed it wasn’t so bad, but his pride prevented the scowl from leaving his face.

“You don’t like it, then?” Romana’s face fell a little, and Narvin set the glass down, trying to get the texture out of his mouth. 

“I - the texture is repulsive, still,” Narvin began. “I did enjoy the taste, at least.” Romana watched him for a moment, and then scooted a bit closer to him, leaning across the table.

“It tastes better like this, Narvin,” Romana murmured, leaning forward to kiss him gently on the lips. Narvin briefly panicked that they were kissing in a public place, and that it was highly inappropriate, but then he was distracted by the taste of cinnamon, and the taste of  _her_. 

He decided eggnog was much better enjoyed like this. 


End file.
